


Giant Evil Squid

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, decided lack of tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve walks in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Evil Squid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, H read through it quickly, but it's all my fault. Concrit is welcomed.  
>  Despite the title, there is no actual tentacle porn involved. However there is much angst.  
> This is a one-off. It is not now, nor do I plan it to be in the future, part of any series that I have worked on.

He walked in through the kitchen, which some part of him felt was odd, but Steve couldn’t quite place what it was that was wrong about it. And then he saw. Saw Danny, naked, on his knees in front of Steve’s couch. Broad, paler than someone living in Hawai’i for almost 3 years should look. But gorgeous; muscle, skin, and hair. He looked like sex. Hot, impatient, needy sex.

Chin was standing in front of Danny. Equally naked. Equally attractive. Fucking Danny’s mouth.

Steve choked. The sound muted by the noises Chin was making. The _Yes, fuck yes._ The _So good._ And Danny’s moans of encouragement, enjoyment. Moans that Steve’s brain knew intimately, moans that Steve thought should only ever be heard by him.

But there was Danny, letting their friend thrust into his mouth. There was Danny with the fingers of one hand digging into Chin’s hip, while the other teased at the standing man’s back side. Steve couldn’t see the hand, but he knew the experience, knew the feeling of those blunt fingers.

He couldn’t turn away. Like a traffic accident on the other side of the highway, Steve craned his head to get a better look. _So close._ Chin said, and Danny made another encouraging noise as he petted the gripped hip with his thumb. And finally, finally, Chin cried out. Steve watched Danny swallow. Watched Danny pet. Watched Danny cheat on Steve.

Part of Steve’s heart was crushed. Danny, his Danno was doing that… was blowing someone that wasn’t Steve. He was having sex with Chin like he didn’t belong to Steve. And he was doing it in Steve’s living room. Flaunting it at Steve. Daring Steve to catch them. Willingly hurting Steve.

Steve tamped down his tears. Watched Danny help a closed eyed Chin sink to the sofa and then watched Danny, _HIS_ Danny, climb into the other man’s lap. Chin’s head fell forward, resting on Danny’s shoulder, and Danny… his hands moved up Chin’s body. Caressing and urging arms, shoulders and neck. _Babe, please. Touch me._ Danny’s words crushed Steve a little more. How many times had Steve heard th-

_What about him?_ Chin’s words were muffled, he was speaking softly into the space between the two men. Danny asked _Steve?_ Steve watched Danny pull Chin’s head up, kiss him thoroughly, as if denying Steve’s very existence with the kiss. When the kiss broke there was _He doesn’t know how I feel. He doesn’t want me._

Steve felt his knees buckle, grabbed desperately for the door trim in order to keep upright. The tone in Danny’s words was painful, truthful. How did Danny not know how Steve felt? How could he think that Steve didn’t want him?

Chin’s hand moved between him and Danny. Steve watched Danny suck in his breath at the touch, watched Danny glue his eyes to the sight of the hand that was surely wrapped around his cock. _I’m not him._ Chin mentioned as though it was almost incidental that Danny might be thinking of Steve.

_No, you’re not._ It sounded to Steve as though there was a smile on Danny’s face. And again it was so painful that he knew what Danny’s smiles sounded like while Danny was sitting naked in another man’s lap. And Danny kissed Chin, long and thorough, while Steve watched the smaller man’s body move with the strokes from Chin’s hand. Kissed him through his orgasm. Steve knew it. Knew the reactions, the stuttered breath, and the jerky motions. How many times had he seen his partner exactly like that but against his own body?

Steve watched Danny collapse after a minute, watched the deep recovering breaths as Danny rested his head on Chin’s shoulder. Watched Danny’s head turn toward Steve. And watched his own pain mirrored in Danny’s eyes.

********

Steve’s body tensed as he came awake. He looked around desperately, trying not to move too much, just enough to assure himself that he was in bed, not downstairs in his living room. He didn’t want to wake the person next to him. It was his own nightmare, his own thing to deal with.

But the voice came anyway. “Hey,” Catherine spoke softly. She was nice like that, quiet in case he wasn’t actually awake.

“Hey.” He held her hand when she reached for him.

“Giant squid again.” There was care and concern in her voice, but also a bit of humor.

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, a bit. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” She stroked her thumb over the palm of his hand. “It’s the third time in a week. Damn, evil giant squid.” Catherine exhaled and relaxed back into the mattress, clearly ready to fall back to sleep.

Steve tightened his grip on her hand lightly in response. Willed himself to relax. Willed the bad dream from his mind. He was lucky to have Cath, at least she didn’t ever call him on the fact that he woke from the bad dreams aroused. She probably didn’t want to discuss with him what he was sure she thought was a kink for tentacle porn. It was better though, that she thought that instead of the truth, that he was totally gone for his best friend.


End file.
